


A reflection

by Starstuff13



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Graphic Violence, They just make me sad ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstuff13/pseuds/Starstuff13
Summary: A point of view vingette?  Drabble? Of what is going through Sigyn's mind as she accompanies Loki during his time bound to the rock.Also a little speculation as to how Loki was freed.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 6





	A reflection

Sometimes I am almost thankful of the Aesir for the binding of my husband. It keeps him closer to me than I ever could. Keeps him out of mischief. Keeps me from the eternal, exhausted question of:

"What has Loki done this time?"

But then I remember that the chains that bind him are the entrails of our son. My son. Torn from his still living body by his brother, driven mad by Odinn and his ilk

But then I hear my beloved screaming again as I hasten my way back up the slope, scorched bowl tucked under my arm.

But then, when he has finally, thankfully, slipped back into unconsciousness again, I run my hands down his heaving ribs and touch his scars. Years and years of poison pain.

And the older ones on his lips.

And the _much_ newer ones on my own hands, splashes of clumsiness as I carefully, carefully

decade by decade

millenia by millenia

weaken the bonds.

I do not forgive.

I will not forget.

And one day soon we will destroy them all.


End file.
